Portal : The Return
by VampirePenguin88
Summary: Chell wakes up in a familiar place, the aperture science enrichment centre. She is confused as she has just killed GLaDOS but GLaDOS is out to get her once again, but how could she be back? Please Review :


_**A/N: This is my first Portal Fan Fiction, please note the following: I have never played Portal 2, and I am unsure about the Black Mesa story but from what I've been told it basically went Kaboom. **_

_**If you read the story and liked it, please review, it's the only motivation I can receive, even if you didn't like it, please review telling me nicely  what you didn't like about it. I earn no money from this story, but I put this on to improve my writing, and to give you lot (even if its rubbish) some entertainment. Now, enough of my babbling on like GLaDOS and here's the story ! **_

Chell POV

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I seen was the glass ceiling of my cell. My… Cell? Not again! I suddenly realised that hell had restarted, the never ending testing had returned. But wait, how could GLaDOS possibly be the one holding me captive? I killed her! Incinerated every last core! I heard a robotic laugh overhead, "You believed I was dead, just like you believed there was cake…" GLaDOS's voice echoed around me. "Now I can leave you here to starve, or we can do this the fun way. Your choi-" I cut her off by blasting a portal at her speakers, I had no idea why she left me with the portal gun at my use, but she did. I could get out of there, I just had to try. It was getting hard to concentrate on my current situation with that stupid radio music playing, so I ended up flushing that down the toilet, It's music screeched in agony and the radio fell silent. Suddenly out of no where, two turrets appeared in my cell, I sprung to action.

I leaped behind them and grabbed one from behind. I walked towards the other holding the other turret and pushed them both over. They yelled their last words that made me feel bad and the shut down. GLaDOS was not going to win, I realized how the window had a missing piece in it and I aimed my portal gun through it. Sure enough a blue oval appeared on the wall outside. I made an orange portal on the wall in my cell with the countdown clock on it and walked through it. When I got out of the cell I ran through the test chamber, completing it quickly as I had done it all before, and got to the lift. It was open, I ran towards it and the doors slammed shut. I slid to the ground and screamed, "Damn you GLaDOS!"

I heard a bleeping noise and heard GLaDOS's voice, "Well I sure hope you didn't expect me to keep the doors open for you, Oh no, that would be far too boring." She laughed, "Oh look it's open!" The door flashed open, and then it slammed shut again, it kept doing that throughout GLaDOS's laughter. Then an idea hit me, I launched the gun at the camera, "Please do not destroy vital testing apparatus." Said GLaDOS. "Oh look, my automatic warning is still in my cores, I thought they disappeared when you BURNED them." Her voice had the edge of robotic pain, but I wasn't going to fall for it, " I cant see you, but I can FEEL you." The doors were still opening and closing, I launched a blue portal again and again until I finally got a portal into the broken elevator and launched an orange one beside me, as soon as I emerged from the blue portal I began to fall down the lift shaft…

"Stop! What are you doing?" said GLaDOS in the way she did when I got out from the fire last time.

"_Escaping, AGAIN." _ I thought to myself. The doors I went past opened as I fell, revealing offices, incinerators and run down test chambers. One of the rooms I went past really scared me, well, two of them. The first, was full of Cores, they were all yelling things that made no sense. The second was also filled with cores, but they were deadly silent. At the speed I was falling at, I made a decision. I could either find a room that would be easy to escape from, or continue the fall that the impact of could break my legs. I made a decision of going into one room and then continuing the fall. That way, the impact wouldn't do any real damage, I fired a blue portal in one of the abandoned test chambers and then an orange one below me, I shot through the orange one and appeared in the test chamber.

I looked at the shattered electric screen nect to me, "Chamber 19" it read. I decided to take time to explore a little bit. The walls had crumbled down on the moving platform area and the shutter I had to work fast to open had disappeared under the rubble, I walked through and found the dreaded cake sign, the one that got me close to being incinerated. The door on the platform above the fire had been left unlocked so I ventured cautiously through the door, there was steps and I climbed up them into the machine rooms, the machines where still moving but groaning in protest, there was a pit of blown up turrets with blood all over them, MY blood. I had enough of those terrible memories and turned on my heel and ran back to the lift, I jumped down the shaft again and moved the orange portal, I landed on the bottom with more force than I imagined and I fell in a heap to the floor. I heard GLaDOS's evil laugh and looked up to see the lift crashing wildly down towards me, sparks flying from the wire and a few wires snapping. I couldn't move from the pain of the fall, I couldn't even roll over, the lift was almost on top of me when I though of something, I put a blue portal outside the shack and put an orange portal under me. I appeared outside before the lift crashed down, I sighed in relief, I hadn't forgotten anything from last time. GLaDOS sighed, I didn't know robots could sigh, but she did. "I guess you were trained well, but I will destroy you, even if it means blowing you up like that faulty Black Mesa." She said. "And before you ask, not that you can, who Black Mesa is, oops sorry, _was_ then its nothing you need to know about."

GLaDOS POV

Chell was venturing nearer and nearer my new chamber, just where I needed her. She would fall right into the trap where I would imprison her and make her a heartless robot like me.


End file.
